Curious
by agleekymonchele
Summary: Santana's a part of NYADA's non-academic dance class, and accidentally Brody know about that. what will happens next? fight or romance?
1. Chapter 1

a/n : hey this is my first fanfcition omg! its a request from my friend actually, and please be kindly forgiving me for the grammatical error, im from indonesia, and english is not my main language. so..yeah. and review would be lovely, please review :) xx

i don't own glee or any character in it

* * *

Chapter 1

**Curious**

(Brody's Point of View)

So, how do I start it? My life's screwed. I have nothing, no one. Since that night, when I got caught as a man hooker, made me regret doing all of that, I'm ashamed, of course. its not what I want, but do I have any choice? I live in this big city alone, my parents are obviously didn't care about me, they never send me money to pay for NYADA or just at least to eat, they never even call me.

Thats why I take that job, because everyone says that It'll give me much money, but deep down in my heart I know it was wrong, but once again, I don't have any choices. I sighed as I start to packed my stuff and put it inside my bag, and started my way to go back to my apartment, yes I decided to leave NYADA's dorm and have my own apartment. its pretty quiet here, the only voice I hear is my own footsteps. Well, its Saturday, I come here just to spend my free time. But then, I heard something from a room beside me.

I walked up to that room, wanting to know what's that. I peered out of the window, nodding slightly "oh, the non-academic dance class" I pouts and walks off. But then I heard someone's yelling, I gasped. "wait a minute, I know that voice" I walked back to that room, to find out who was it and suddenly open the door, without knocking. I could feel everyone staring at me.

"uh, I'm so sorry miss..." I stand there awkwardly and tried to remember the teacher's name

"Lavender, you can call me miss Lavender"

"oh yeah, miss Lavender, sorry I got slipped and accidently open the door, didn't mean to ruin your class I'm sorry" I lied

"no its fine, you didn't ruin it" she smiled at me

"so, now a donkey face don't have an eyes and got slipped? How pathetic" shout a girl, I look around to find out who that is

"of course it was you Santana. You know what since that..."

"hey kiddos, i don't want to hear any fights here. So Brody, I think you know what to do" ms. Lavender cut my words and I just nodded and walks out of the room, but no, not to go home. I should know it was her, I got something to ask her, so I'm standing beside the door and leaning my head against the wall until I heard the class was over

Everyone comes out and I saw her walks trough me, she didn't even notice I was here. "so, non-academic dance class huh?" I crossed my arms and looking at her, smirking. She turned around and staring at me. My stomach felt something strange.

"oh sorry I didn't notice you there, I thought you was just that trash bin, I can't see the different though. And about your question, thats none of your business" she give me that bitch smile and take a steps moving away from me

"hey Santana, I'm not finish" I try to stop her but I'm late, she's gone to that girls toilet

I don't know why I'm just curious about her, I mean, I can't deny that she do have a talent, why didn't she just apply to NYADA? She don't have to took that non-academic dance class. I mean, non-academic dance class is usually for the students that desperately didn't get in to NYADA or for people aged over 30 years. She's a really good singer and also a good dancer. I know it from her paula abdul's 'cold hearted' performance that day. She even better than a few students at NYADA. But then again, she's right. its none of my business. Well, I'm just curious. I sighed and starts to walks to my apartment, stops for a while to have my dinner.

I sits in the corner and eat the pizza that I've ordered. This just Same as the other night, going to spend it all alone, watching a bad movie and falls asleep on the couch. I look out the window and choked. I saw Santana with her blonde friend, it must be Brittany, Rachel mentioned her once and tell me that Brittany is kinda stupid. They come in and take a seat right in front of my tables, but they don't seem like they notice me.

I heard them talking about glee club and some stuff at Ohio, but then, I heard them talking about something really interesting to hear

"so, as you know Brittany, I.." see looks around and continued her words "still have _feelings _for you"

What?! I couldn't believe what I just heard. Rachel never tell me about this, well why would she? I moved a little forward so I can hear them clearer, that blonde girl finally break the silence between them.

"I know Santana, but we can't be together, I'm with Sam now and i love him." I can hear Santana starts sobbing "when we broke up I was really sad I even lock Lord Tubbington in my room for 3 days. But then, Sam comes to me, he accompany me and makes me feel comfortable"

"I'm so sorry, but I need you Brittany" she covered her face to hide her wet eyes

"I can't Santana, I think I'll just leave I'm sorry" Brittany stood up and leaves, Santana was just sit there crying.

I can't just sit here and see her crying, I stood up and walks towards her, sits in front of her "Santana, don't crying" she looks at me and open her mouth, try to say something but she could not. "everything's gonna be okay Santana" I stood up and try to hug her, but she pushed me weakly.

"you heard anything? And why did you care anyway?"

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to do that. And of course I care, nobody deserve to be sad, nobody" I look at her and she looks back and suddenly hugs me "ssshh... everything's gonna be okay, its gonna be okay" she cried on my shoulder and I rubs her back, trying to makes her feel comfortable. she cry in about 1 hour until finally she's stop and sits back.

"I'm so sorry i've done a bad thing to you, a lot of bad things." She drink her lemon tea and wipe her eyes

"its okay, you know what Santana, I should thank you for doing that, my life is so much better now. I work as a cafe singer, well its not much but its enough for me"

"I'm glad that you have a new job, your old job is not good for you, donkey face. I mean Brody" she giggled a little

"whoa, someone haves their happiness back"

* * *

no its not done yet, wait for the next chapter. but how do you think? please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

a/n : hey, finally this chapter have finished, gah im working so hard on this, as usual please be kindly and forgive my grammatical error. and there's a little bit of drama this chapter oh and the italic was for song's lyrics. enjoy and please review xx

* * *

Chapter 2

Phone call

(Brody's P.O.V)

So I sat here, in Carmen's office. I got a call from her this morning , she told me to meet her after school. I seriously don't know what's going on here, but I hope it wasn't something bad. I'm so nervous, she never talk to her students face to face if it wasn't something I'mportant. I just sat here awkwardly, hearing Cassandra and Carmen arguing for the last 1 hour. Yes, Cassandra is here too, confused me even more.

"no you can't choose hI'm! He's already chosen as my replacement" Cassandra sighs angrily and crosses her arms, staring at me for a seconds and goes back to Carmen "he is the best dancer that I have, you can't do this to me, I have to go to DC for a week, and I need a replacement, a good replacement, like Brody"

"Cassandra, its my decision, you can't do anything to stop me. You can find another students, maybe Rachel Berry, you can't deny that she do have a talent" she leaned back to her chair "oh and Brody, from now on youre the non-academic dance class teacher"

Carmen just looks at me and from that look, I know that she is waiting for an agreement "what? I mean, what happen with Ms. Lavender?" I asked her, still confused about everything "and what about Ms. July's class?"

"as you have heard, I think she have to find another student and also manage her schedule so she don't need a replacement. And about Ms. Lavender she took her retirement. So, will you take that job?"

Cassandra just stand there, raised an eyebrow with her arms still crossed. Well, what can I do? Of course I couldn't refuse Carmen's request, beside I think it would be great if I take over that job "I'd love to" I said with a smile. I can hear Cassandra's sighing heavily

Carmen just nodded "alright the class starts this week, every weekend at 6 pm, you both can leave now, I had a lot of things to do" I stands up fastly and get out of that room after Ms. July, she looks so upset. I closed the door and run trough the corridor, jumped a little. I don't know how happy I am. I can get more money and spend more tI'me with Santana. Since that night, I feel something strange with me, I don't know for sure, maybe I'm falling in love with her or just sort of friendship things I don't know.

I grab my phone and called Santana, stops walking for a while and leans against the wall, waiting for her to answer it, I smiled when she did.

"hello Santana, its me"

"oh hey donkey, whats up?'

"I have a good news, I take over Ms. Lavender's job as a dance teacher at non-academic dance class"

"uh, yeah.. so?"

"so, we can spend a lot of times together now, you know maybe we could start being friends" I'm still smiling until I heard her answer

"wait, friends? What makes you so sure I want to be your friends? And why would I spend a lot of times with you, oh please don't tell me its because of last night"

I just stand there with my mouth open, can't believe what i just heard "actually yes, it was aboout last night but, ah never mind, forget it" I ended up the phone and walks angrily

How could I be so stupid? I should have known about this, but still, can't believe with her attitude. I was trying to cheer her up and this is what i get in return? I involuntarily punch the wall until I can feel the blood run trough my hand. I go to the bathroom to wash my hand when its stop bleeding, then go to my classroom. I didn't really paying attention to all lesson today my heart is full of anger and disappointment. Finally, the bell ringing, the class is over. I packed my books and walks out, headed straight to my apartment.

Oh god its Friday! I took the taxi and go to the cafe where I'm working. Yes, I work here every Friday night, I open the door and walks fastly to the backstage, I grab a glass of water and drink it before I go to the stage. The music starts playing _you found me, by the fray_ I choose this song because this song's perfectly picturing about how I feel right now, disappointment.

I was about to finish the song when I saw her, Santana. Sit there in the corner with that blonde girl, I'm a little bit shocked, I mean, yesterday she was crying because of Brittany, and now she's hanging around with her? she's unpredictable.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me_

I sing the last part and everyone's clapping they hands, I bowed a little and take a look for a second at her seat. But then,I saw Brittany raised her hands.

"may I sing there, I got a song for my best friend Santana"

"yeah, sure"

I walks down the stage and Brittany go to the stage, she whisper to the music man and the music starts playing, wait... I know this song.

_Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

Oh god, I can't believe she sang this to Santana. Santana! I looked at her and she's there, not crying but I know she's broken. Well, her face say so. Part of me want to go there and cheer her up again like last night, but the other side still upset about this morning. I can hear Brittany keep on singing, she's so cruel.

_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first tI'me  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on_  
_I even fell for that stupid love song_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

Screw my feelings, I walks towards Santana's chair and sit next to her, trying to hugs her but she pushed my hands away and runs outside, tearing up.

"Santana wait" I runs after her,she must be really hurt because of that dumb girl right now, and I saw her sit at the central park. I walks towards her

"what are you doing here?" she asked but didn't look at me

"I.. I'm just trying to help you" i sit next to her

"I didn't need any help" she sobbed and wipe her eyes with her hand, but I know tears still falling down her face "now leave me alone"

"no, Santana I care about you, I don't want you to be sad"

"I didn't need you to. Please, just leave me alone.I beg you"

"uh.. okay okay, just called me whenever you need someone to talk"

poor choice of words, I thought grimly. But no, I can't leave her now, she needs someone. I walks back and forced myself to meet her eyes, then kissed her.

* * *

a/n : how do you think? ;)


End file.
